Mission
by Seiren-dit-pity
Summary: The mission was of utmost importance. She couldn't fail and she knew it. OS, rated T for the language.


**An idea that popped up while I was writing on something else… Nothing big, just a drabble…**

* * *

As the best friend, she had been sent on a mission: she had to check that everything went smoothly, and most importantly of all, according to the plan. The next part was going to be tricky yet decisive. She would have to use all her skill.

She briskly opened the door and stormed into the room, only to be met by a half-naked body.

"What ?! You're not even fully dressed yet?! In heaven's name, what are you doing ?! The wedding's in twenty minutes!"

"Well, I couldn't find the ring…"

"Stop that nonsense immediately! You know perfectly well that I'm the one in charge of the rings."

"Oh, yeah, you, important you…"

"And don't you dare taking that condescending tone with me! You've only got one job, and that's showing up! To your bloody wedding, for God 's sake!"

She knew she had touched a nerve as the other sheepishly replied:

"I know, I know…"

It suddenly dawned on her:

"Oh my God, don't tell me you're having second thoughts about all this…"

A guilty silence answered her.

"But you can't! Everything's been planned for weeks now! You can't have doubts now!"

" But I can! And I _am_!"

"Well snap out of it!"

Judging that all the rough tone wouldn't get her anywhere, she gently continued:

"You know what ? We're going to take this one little baby step at a time. Oh dear, I sound like the Flylady now… Nevermind. First, we're going to get you dressed. See ? Simple and easy. Even a toddler could do it. Not to mention that I've had enough of seeing you half naked. All that flesh showing, it's getting indecent."

A slight sneer. Well, things were slowly brightening up. Yet the hands were trembling to put on the clothes. She firmly took matters in hand.

"Come on, I'll help you. I swear, the things you're making me do! You do know that I'm past the age of playing dollies, right ?"

Her humour fell flat. That was unusual… not to mention alarming.

She soothingly went on :

"It's just wedding jitters, you know. It can happen to anyone, even to the best of us."

Her eyes were met by an anxious glance:

"What if… what if he's not the One for me ?"

"Do you want me to be honest, or tactful ?"

"Honest."

Typical. She replied:

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I believe he is. I still sometimes wonder what he sees in you, but even I can't deny that he's turned you into a much better person. Hey look, I can even hang around you now."

Her words seemed to sink in:

"But what if I fail him ?"

"Then, I would have to kill you. And next, I would have to pick up all the pieces because you know he will be shattered. And I certainly don't want to do _that_." She continued: " You've known each other for years. You complement each other: what one lacks, the other gives him. And I've never seen him happier than with you. Oh, that was the tactful answer, by the way."

No movement or sound from her counterpart. Was it all too much to take ?

Desperate for something (anything), she added:

"Well, if you've got no intention of turning up, then _I_'m taking your place."

It was like a wasp had stung.

"What ?! You can't be serious!"

Her words rolled like thunder:

" You heard me right. If you don't want to marry him, then _I will._ And you know I mean it._"_

The old rivalry between them two sparked a reaction. At last, everything was back on its tracks.

She was about to hurry back into the ceremony hall when she felt a tug on her arm. Startled, she turned around to see the groom.

"Yuuto…"

"So how did it go ?"

He had decided to leave his glasses aside for the occasion. However, his eyes couldn't hide a tint of anguish. She reassured him:

"It's going to be OK, I promise. It _really_ is." She hugged him. "Come on, it's about time. I'm sure you don't want to be late", she smiled.

Inside the hall, expectations and excitement filled up the atmosphere. She sat and fervently prayed with all her might: "Please let everything be all right… Let everything be all right…"

The fateful sentence interrupted her litany:

"And you, Fudou Akio, do you take this man as your husband ?"

The slight pause seemed to last an eternity, but the answer came out cristal clear:

"I do."

Chie heaved a deep sigh and grinned widely. Mission completed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this sequel to _Autrement_! Please leave a review!**


End file.
